The Tracy Family Feud
by Attackthenation
Summary: When 17 year old Olivia is sent to Tracy Island to work with International Rescue, she is surprised that the Tracy family isn't as perfect as it seems, with relationships falling apart at the seams for the five brothers, it's up to Olivia to help offer her guidance and support to bring the five brothers and their father back together again. [THIS STORY IS SET BEFORE THE NEW SERIES]
1. Chapter 1

It was a simple mission, rescuing people lost at sea, I don't know why Virgil decided to race me back, he was being stupid, I'm not sure Thunderbird 1 can keep up with his speeds due to the new modifications that Brains installed on Thunderbird 2.

"Let's do this sh*t!" Virgil yelled wildly over the intercom.

"Virgil, stop f*cking about" I demanded.

"Nah, last one back has to hand wash Alan's underwear and you know how much he sh*ts his pants on missions" Virgil cackled.

"Fine baby brother, it's on" I had to beat him for the sheer embarrassment that he'll feel from washing Alan's boxers.

I yanked the throttle control backwards and this sent Thunderbird 1 rocketing through the sky, I had beaten Virgil by a fraction of a centimetre, I knew that I could beat him.

"F*ck you Scott" Virgil snarled as soon as he saw me smiling smugly "I was just holding back, I let you win" I had damaged his ego.

I walked away from him to get changed into my normal clothes, reading was my only hobby to be honest, I really don't have time for anything else, I blindly grabbed a book from my bookshelf and I walked outside to sit on the sun lounger, these old things were the victims of Thunderbird 1's thrusters, Gordon was completing his daily ritual of swimming laps in the pool, it was fun to see him come up for air every so often, I finished my book, I went to put it back, when I returned outside I felt a wet hand on my ankle, that hand then dragged me into the pool.

"Gordon, I'm going to f*cking kill you" I spoke as much as I could before the water entered my mouth causing me to gag and splutter.

"You should of seen your face, it was priceless" Gordon burst into a fit of laughter.

I struggled to get out of the pool, I don't have upper body strength like Gordon does, my clothes were soaked, I had to get changed, maybe I should join Gordon in the pool, I took off my soaking clothes and I put my swimming trunks on, I ran outside and I jumped into the pool, this splashed Gordon a tad and he splashed me back, I splashed him back ten times harder, however I was unaware that Alan was sleeping at the side of the pool, well let's just say about 90% of the water ended up on him, he rose from his seat slowly and he took his sunglasses off, he didn't look very happy, Gordon pointed at me as if he was saying it was my fault, which it really was, Alan threw his sunglasses to the ground and he dove into the pool, he may be little but he knows how to cause a massive tidal wave when he has to.

*Virgil's POV*

"The thing is Virgil, my niece hardly cares for her own safety anymore, I'm not trying to f-force a relationship I just want you to look out for her, as s-she's training to be your new co-pilot" Brains explained stuttering like usual.

"Sure I'll try my best, when is she arriving" I had to ask.

"Tomorrow or Wednesday at the latest" Brains replied.

"Ok, if you need me I have a date with the piano" I sighed, I walked down the stairs slowly towards the piano, I had to look after a 17 year old...great, and once the guys find out she's a girl they'll kill me, I started hitting random keys because I was so frustrated, I hate myself for being so cold, I can't let her into my life otherwise she'll see how reckless I truly am


	2. Chapter 2

Note: I will ignore negative reviews as I am sick and tired of having my ideas shut down all of the time, if you can't respect the effort I'm trying to make I will ignore your "critiques". You have no idea how much comments like that hurt me, so if you're going to point out the flaws in this storey please word it nicer as I'm trying my hardest.

* * *

*Virgil's POV*

I was pretty anxious to meet Brains' niece I mean who knows she might be hot, damn it Virgil stop thinking like that, I was sitting on the stairs polishing my combat boots, I looked pretty scruffy, I always looked scruffy, I'm no good to the Tracy family, all I do is mess about in Thunderbird 2 endangering a lot of people, even my brothers, I sighed heavily and put my boots back on, I went back to the living room and I left the shoe polish on the table, what's the use, I'm no good, I tried using my phone camera as a mirror as I punched my bedroom mirror into smithereens, not a hair out of place, good.

*?'s POV*

Why do I have to work with my nerdy uncle and International Rescue, apparently I'm supposed to be helping the pilot of Thunderbird 2, great, I got landed a stupid co-pilot summer job, it was as anti climactic as I predicted, only one of the Tracy boys was in the living room, of this house, he looked far too young to be a pilot, I sat down on one of the seats.

"Where's the pilot of Thunderbird 2" I asked him.

"I am the pilot of Thunderbird 2" he answered, he looked offended.

"Oh I just assumed that you weren't because you look so young" I replied quickly before he got angry at me, I closed my eyes, I felt my cheeks burning up, this is the boy I have to work with all summer and I've already messed up.

"The names Virgil Tracy, infamous joyriding pilot of Thunderbird 2" he smiled and he held out his hand.

"I...I'm Olivia, I'm your clingy assistant" I shook his hand and holy Christ it was so warm and welcoming...yet scary.

"I guess I should go outside before my brothers kill each other" Virgil sighed and walked outside slowly.

I sunk into the chair that I was sitting on, I'm an idiot, I took off my beanie, what's the point I've already offended the person I have to work with, I don't even want to be here, I never signed up for this, I went to look for my uncle, he should be around here somewhere.

"Olivia, I was l-looking for you" my uncle stuttered, I ran up to him and I hugged him.

"It's been too long" I sighed, I readjusted my fringe to cover my eye, I have heterochromia and it makes me feel like a freak, my left eye is blue whilst my right eye is green, my heterochromia has made me cover half my face up for my whole life.

"You forgot to put your contact lens in didn't you" my uncle asked.

"Yeah, I have it in my makeup bag, I should probably put it in" I suggested.

"That would be a good idea" my uncle agreed.

I went to put my contact lens in, now both my eyes are blue, I still let my fringe cover my right eye, I didn't look so abnormal now, I smiled at my reflection in the mirror, no one likes me because of my condition, I just hope it's different here, I walked out the bathroom.

"You're the girl Virgil has to babysit, I won't be surprised if you end up fu-" the boy was interrupted.

"Alan shut up" Virgil snarled "I think I'm going to show you to your room since no one has done that yet".

Virgil took me up to an empty room, he was carrying my bag for me.

"Thank you" I smiled, I went to kiss his cheek as a token of my appreciation but he flinched and he stormed off, I heard a door slam, oh dear, I unpacked my bag into the empty draws, I always f*ck up like this, I didn't want to go downstairs for dinner, no matter how many times I was called, I was lying on my bed, staring at the ceiling, I was hungry but I didn't want to eat, I was scared that I would have to look at/talk to Virgil, my door opened.

"Come on kid, you have to eat something" a tall redheaded man walked into my room.

"I'm not hungry" I declined his offer.

The redhead then picked me up by my legs and he dragged me down the stairs.

"Finally, I'm starving" Alan complained.

I seemed to sink down into my chair, I don't belong here.

"I'm glad you're back John, we would have never got her down without you" another blonde haired boy spoke up.

"It was nothing really, I'm just back here because I missed seeing you guys killing each other Gordon" the redhead was called John, the other blonde was called Gordon, then we had Alan and Virgil, I guess that leaves Scott sitting at the far end of the table.

I barely touched my food, I pushed my plate away and I tried to escape upstairs again, but John stopped me, he glared at me, I refused to eat, why can't I leave and just rot and die, Virgil hardly ate anything as well.

"What's wrong Virgil" John asked.

"I don't feel well, I'm going to bed" Virgil mumbled and he got up from his seat, he walked up the steps slowly.

"I'll save some of the brownies for you" Scott told him.

"FAB Scott" Virgil was speaking quietly, maybe this is my fault.

"Now Olivia, are you going to eat-" John stopped speaking as soon as he saw me break down into tears.

"I told you I'm not hungry, why does no one listen" I sobbed and ran up the stairs, I slammed my door and locked it, this is my only escape, I rummaged around in my bag for my stuffed teddy bear, I held him close to me, my stomach was aching from hunger but I ignored it, I want to go home, I heard a knock on my door.

"Go away" I snapped.

"Its me Alan" why is he here, I unlocked my door and I let him enter my room, I shut the door behind him, he saw that I had been crying and he hugged me, I broke away instantly because I didn't want things to be awkward.

"What do you want" I asked bitterly.

"I got you a snack, if you're not hungry to eat a big meal then you might as well have this" Alan smiled to reassure me and he handed me a bowl of tortilla chips "you're part of International Rescue now, you have to keep your strength up."

"I sometimes starve myself in stressful situations" I admitted.

"Oh man, well try and eat that, please" Alan begged, he looked so scared, he doesn't even know me properly and he's concerned.

I guess I should feel used to that, I have the five Tracy brothers looking out for me and guarding me now, great.


	3. Chapter 3

*Alan's POV*

What am I thinking, that girl has just admitted to starving herself and I thought I could help her, but no I'm lying on a bed in the infirmary because Virgil decided to punch me, saying that Olivia was his responsibility and that "I shouldn't be poking my nose in things that don't concern me", f*ck my face hurts.

"Dude what happened" Gordon asked, he was panicking, me and Gordon are pretty close he always looks out for me, I had to sit up to talk to him.

"Virgil had a hissy fit because I was trying to help Olivia and he punched me" I sighed pinching the bridge of my nose to stop a violent spurt of blood erupting from my nostrils.

"Honestly I know he's the middle child but that still doesn't give him the right to kick you about" Gordon mumbled and he placed an arm around my shoulder.

"I hate it when he loses his temper like that" it annoys me when Virgil has his moments.

"Yeah, I do too, I guess we can get our own back on him at some point" Gordon laughed.

"How can you laugh it off like that, he has issues and they only started when Olivia arrived" I snapped.

"Maybe he's trying to be an overprotective big brother over her" Gordon suggested his theory.

*Olivia's POV*

I heard everything that Alan said, maybe it's my fault that Virgil is acting all weird and psychopathic, I definitely don't belong here, I walked away slowly, however I was unaware of where I was walking, I wasn't looking and I bumped into Scott.

"Virgil's looking for you by the way, he said he needed your help with washing Thunderbird 2, you are his co-pilot, assistant type thing" Scott explained and he dragged me to the hangar, I don't want to be near Virgil, he hates me.

"F*ck" I muttered under my breath.

I avoided any means of conversation with him, I tried to ignore him but at the same time I want to talk to him, I don't think he cares that I exist, I was scrubbing most of the dirt and dust off with a sponge, I hate my life, I'm scared of everyone, I don't trust anyone and my anger issues don't help, I feel like there's a monster inside of me, it's just waiting to leap out and destroy me, Virgil was edging closer and closer to me, he then sprayed me with the hose.

"I'm going to kill you" I growled and I threw the sponge at him.

"Oh it's on" Virgil laughed and he kept spraying me with the hose, I picked up the bucket full of water and let me just say that he was soaking wet now.

"That's what you get" I giggled my hair was dripping wet.

"Hey guys you're supposed to be washing Thunderbird 2, not yourselves!" Scott shouted.

"Yeah I know!" Virgil shouted back.

I managed to smile for a little bit, it was painful though, Virgil had noticed and he smiled at me in response, f*ck, I'm falling for a guy I can't trust, I got back to cleaning and after four hours we were finally done.

"I am so glad that it's done" I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Yeah, my baby's finally clean" Virgil smiled to himself.

"I should be going then" I mumbled, I walked back to my room, I still hadn't eaten the tortilla chips that Alan gave me yesterday, I got changed because my clothes needed washing, I'm even more surprised that my jeans didn't cut off the circulation in my legs.

"Olivia do you want anything to eat" Alan asked barging in on me whilst I was partially nude.

"GET THE F*CK OUT, YOU PERVERT!" I screamed, I threw my shoe at him and I tried to cover up

"Hey it's not my fault, you should have left a sign saying "DO NOT DISTURB" ow that really hurt" Alan complained, he did get punched yesterday I did hit him in the face with my shoe.

"And no I don't want anything to eat" I snapped "just go away" I pushed him out of my room, I shut the door and locked it.

"Lunch is in an hour, Brains- I mean your uncle told me that you liked peanut butter sandwiches, I'll let Grandma know" Alan told me.

I collapsed against the door and I ended up sliding down it, why does my heart feel funny whenever I'm around Virgil and Alan, I can't choose between them, great I now have massive crushes on two of the Tracy brothers.


	4. Chapter 4

I got some clothes on, and I went downstairs for lunch, I ate half of my sandwiches, I had to leave the rest, you know what I hate having to study dance at college, I have to keep on a strict diet, but Alan was watching me anxiously, I had to finish my food, otherwise he will be on my case.

"I think you deserve a flying lesson" Virgil broke the awkward silence, he dragged both me and Scott with him.

"We need to get changed, wait here" Scott ordered, I was waiting, and waiting, and waiting until both the boys (well one was a boy the other was a man) appeared, Virgil was wearing his blue jumpsuit with a green utility belt type strap thing, it matched Thunderbird 2, Scott however was wearing an air stewardess' uniform, he didn't look very happy, the wig and makeup just killed it for me.

"Oh Christ Scott, I didn't actually mean it" Virgil was laughing.

"Well it's your payback for me beating you in that race" Scott smiled to hide his anger.

"Yeah shall we not mention that because I already feel embarrassed about washing Alan's boxers" Virgil was speaking in a more serious tone, Jesus Christ I never noticed how deep his voice was.

"We need to get you something to wear" Scott suggested, he took me to a room and he handed me a blue jumpsuit, it had a green belt, it was a little baggy because I was a bit on the skinny side of the body shape spectrum, I felt like a pilot, the boots however felt heavy, I couldn't walk properly, I almost fell over at one point, but I got the hang of walking eventually.

"Yay you're like my twin, we match" Virgil squealed slightly.

"Calm down" I scolded him

"I think we have to take the manual way, by the way there's two ways to get the Thunderbird 2, the automatic way or the "cool way" as Virgil calls it, is through the painting in the front room near our dads desk, the other way is going through the hangar and climbing a few stairs and then a ladder" Scott explained "Virgil you go your way and I'll take Olivia the long way round."

"Scott I can't take you seriously wearing that" I giggled.

"Don't" Scott warned me.

He took me the long way round, it was very exhausting, I needed to sit down, it wasn't long before Virgil started giving me a lecture on what each control does on the cockpit.

"So that there is the throttle control, when you take off you need to pull that back all the way since it's a static take off" Virgil sighed "right this is the Mode Control Panel, these have to be in every aircraft otherwise you're gonna take off then your engine goes to sh*t and you die, the MCP is where you control your altitude, vertical speed, vertical navigation and lateral navigation, it can also be used to engage or disengage autopilot, this is the important bit that you have to keep an eye on otherwise as I stated earlier you will die, this is the Primary Flight Display, this is your altitude and vertical speed indicator, this is the intercom where you communicate between the 'birds, usually if you want to speak to like Thunderbird 1 you have to say "This is Thunderbird 2 to Thunderbird 1" then state your message blah blah blah I'm boring you to death aren't I" Vigil looked over at me and I have to admit I was bored, I can't even fly a jet let alone Thunderbird 2.

"In case of an emergency your exits are here, here and here" Scott added, he was doing the whole flight stewardess act.

"I give up, I'll never be like you" I complained.

"Dude you're alright, you'll get a hang of it some day, I remember when dad was teaching me how to fly this thing and I just couldn't do it, I did kinda break down into tears as well" Virgil laughed and he ruffled my hair.

"Where is your dad, I never seem to see him" I asked to which Virgil and Scott seized up and stopped smiling.

"He's on a business trip, he didn't say when he was gonna be home, it's been three months" Virgil sighed "you're free to go I guess"

Scott took me back to the house, I took my jumpsuit off, I felt sick, it wasn't a "I'm gonna throw up" sick feeling it was an "omg there's this boy I like and whenever I hang around him my stomach feels weird" type of sick feeling, I bumped into Alan, he had a soccer ball, he looked upset.

"What's wrong" I asked.

"No one will play soccer with me, John is busy, Virgil hates me, Scott's always filing paperwork and reading and Gordon is just swimming as usual" Alan sighed "Kayo is always cleaning her room".

"I'll play soccer with you" I smiled, he mentioned a name, Kayo, I haven't met them yet.

"Yes" Alan was excited, he took me outside to an empty field, we didn't actually play a proper game, we just kicked the ball back and forth to each other.

"Who is Kayo" I questioned him.

"Kayo, she's this really cute girl that I like, she's part of Covert Operations" Alan replied.

"Oh" that destroyed my confidence a lot, Alan kicked that ball too hard and I went to catch it but I tripped over and head-butted a metal post, I felt something trickling down my forehead, blood, I tried to stand up but I felt really woozy and I fell down again, my nose had also started bleeding, I had managed to tear a hole in my leggings as well, so my knee was scraped up and bleeding.

"Sh*t, Virgil's gonna kill me" Alan panicked, he helped me to stand up, he had his arm around my shoulder, he was walking me slowly to the infirmary, Scott was there stock checking, Virgil was there as well, he was organising boxes of pills and plasters and bandages.

"Olivia what happened" Scott asked in horror as to why I was in a bloody state like this.

Virgil didn't get angry like Alan predicted.

"I fell over my feet and head-butted a metal post" I answered.

"Scott can you get some wipes and a damp cloth" Virgil requested "also some steri-strips as well, I need to give her stitches".

"I'm sorry" Alan apologised.

"It's ok" Virgil told him.

"I thought you were going to kill me" Alan mumbled.

"I would never do that, accidents like this happen" Virgil laughed quietly.

Scott had returned with the cloth, he got some antibacterial wipes and some steri-strips from the cupboard, Virgil had wiped the excess blood off my face, I felt weird because he was holding my face still, his hand was on my face, he was then wiping my wounds with antibacterial wipes, it stung like hell.

"It stings" I complained.

"I know it does, but just keep still ok, it'll only hurt for a few more minutes and then I'm done" Virgil tried to calm me down as I was getting restless, he put a plaster on my knee and some steri-strips on the massive gash on my forehead where he tried his best to close the wound with stitches, he then kissed my forehead.

"What the f*ck" I was confused.

"Even Grandma knows that a little kiss where it hurts can help" Virgil smirked.

"I feel violated" I muttered.

"Why, we're all friends here, right" Virgil wondered.

"Yeah, friends" I sighed.

I walked back to the front room, I had to sit down, my head was aching, my knees feel scraped up.

"What happened" my uncle asked as soon as he saw me.

"I was being a clumsy little sh*t" I answered with a smile.

"Oh dear" my uncle tutted.

I then decided to take a lie down on the couch, I fell asleep because the pain was hardly bearable, I was woken up at dinner time by Scott.

"Come on squirt, foods ready" Scott smiled.

It was homemade pizza.

"Finally something edible that isn't burnt or poisoned in some way" Virgil grinned, he was sitting opposite me today.

"I heard that young man" a voice called from the kitchen.

"Sorry Grandma" Virgil apologised, he then asked me a question "how's your head."

"Hurts" I complained.

"After dinner I have some painkillers you can take" Virgil suggested.

I did eat all of my dinner today, John and Alan were looking at me and watching me to make sure that I was eating.

"Didn't anybody tell you it's rude to stare" I snapped at the two of them.

"Sorry" Alan and John apologised in unison.

"That's what I thought" I took my plate out to the kitchen and I went upstairs, I need to sleep this unbearable pain off, I had forgotten about the painkillers Virgil wanted to give me, he knocked on my door eventually, I had my earphones in, I had to practice a routine for my exam, I have all summer to do it, well almost all summer since I got landed this stupid job.

"What do you want" I asked.

"Here, this might help with the pain, also can I come in for a sec, I need to talk to you" Virgil answered my question with another question.

"Yeah, sure" I grinned and let him enter my sorta empty room, most of this space is my dance area, Virgil placed the painkillers down on the side and he sat down on my bed.

"Why do you want to be like me" Virgil wondered.

"Well it's just that you're really cool and stuff" I tried to hold my composure together.

"You can't be like me alright, you're nothing but a useless idiot, if you really want to be part of International Rescue you wouldn't have that cut on your head!" Virgil shouted and he stormed out of my room.

"I guess you're right" I sighed to myself.

Well that just hurt.


	5. Chapter 5

Note: I just feel like shit now, I'm trying my hardest to make you guys happy but all I get in return is having my ideas shut down all the time, I'm sorry I'm a waste of space, I should probably stop updating this

* * *

I don't know why Virgil said those things yesterday, it really hurt my feelings, the least that guy could do is let me hang on to the last strand of hope I have left, I didn't care that I got dizzy every few seconds, I got so dizzy at one point that I lost my balance and I fell backwards, hurting my back, my head still hurts because I didn't take any painkillers, what's the point I'm not good enough anyway, I was up early today, I went downstairs to find Gordon drying his hair after his early morning swim.

"I thought I was the only one up at this time" Gordon seemed shocked because I was up early.

"Yeah well you're not now" I was still grumpy after what Virgil had said to me.

"Ok well do you want to help me make breakfast" Gordon asked.

"No I'm going back to bed since my head is pounding" I groaned.

"Ok well I'll call you down when I've finished making it" Gordon sighed.

I heard someone walking down the stairs, I looked over to see who it was.

"Oh great" I muttered, it was Virgil, he obviously hadn't applied the butt load of hair gel to his hair as he had a severe case of bed head, he looked very sleepy, I still won't forgive him for what he said to me, he did walk over to me, he was inspecting the massive cut on my head, his face was very close to mine.

"It's getting better, just has some minor bruising, keep the strips on for a couple more days and then you can take them off" Virgil smiled and he left me.

"There's your breakfast" Gordon gave Virgil a plate, it contained pancakes, dried fruit and a little bit of whipped cream.

"Thanks, I'm gonna eat it outside, the sun is out and it's nice today" how can Virgil act like nothing happened.

"What do you want on yours" Gordon asked.

"Do you have any chocolate spread" I remember eating chocolate spread on pancakes all the time.

"Yeah, just don't take a lot because it is Alan's jar" Gordon lowered his voice, he smelled strongly of chlorine.

"Okie dokie" I smiled and I reached for the top shelf of the cupboard, I fumbled around blindly until I found a jar of chocolate spread, there was a label that read: "Property of Alan Tracy" with three red exclamation points, I took two teaspoons of the chocolatey goodness out of the jar, I managed to put the jar back.

"I hope you're not eating what I think you're eating" Alan growled.

"Hey I gave her permission, she didn't take a lot anyway" Gordon tried defending me.

"That's fine then" Alan mumbled and he sat down at the table.

I didn't sit down, I leant against the countertop eating my breakfast, screw the diet, I need food to survive here, I gave my plate back to Gordon, I should probably find Virgil and apologise to him, I found him eventually, he was doing yoga, something about him doing yoga in an oversized jumper is really adorable, he still hasn't sorted his hair out.

"Hey" I tried to get his attention, when I did he completely lost his balance and he fell head first into the pool, oh no, what if he drowns, he swam back up to the surface, he looked angry, I decided that it was best if I leave.

"Olivia wait" Virgil called after me, he was leaving damp footprints as he walked.

"Why should I, you obviously want me gone, you don't even care!" I yelled at him.

"No it's not like that at all!" Virgil shouted back.

Gordon and Alan were watching our argument, Alan was holding on to his cup of coffee.

"You act like it is!" I was angry with Virgil.

"Shut up alright!" Virgil snapped.

"What you said to me last night really hurt my feelings" I stopped shouting, he had won, I had to leave this place, I don't belong here.

"Can you just forget that ever happened" Virgil sighed.

"How can I, that really hurt" I mumbled.

It still hurt, it hurt a lot.


	6. Chapter 6

Note: I literally can't be bothered with punctuation anymore, it confuses me, so I'm writing it how I want to write it, I feel really happy with it at the moment so thanks for reading :3

* * *

It was too hot today, I needed a lie in but I couldn't leave my covers on

"Ok why won't you f*cking open, you stupid f*cking piece of sh*t!" I heard Alan shout, I wandered down the stairs to find Alan shouting at a carton of milk, it was hilarious, he had to get a knife to cut open the seal he was unsuccessful with that attempt as well

"Calm down" John chuckled and he opened the carton, Alan looked horrified

"Stop making it look so easy" Alan grumbled, he seemed defeated, I went back to bed, it was too early for me to handle this, they all seemed tired for some reason

"Hey Olivia, where are you going" Gordon saw me, f*ck

"Back to bed" I yawned

"How can you be tired we were on a mission untill late last night, Jesus Christ woman" Gordon complained, he looked tired as well

Come to think of it Scott looked like he was going to fall asleep in his cereal bowl, he did in the end, he had milk and cornflakes all over his face, I went to get changed, I'm not allowed to feel tired, I'm not allowed to starve myself...what else am I not allowed to do, I'm too tired and too hot to actually function, I needed to relax a little today, instead of all these gruelling training sessions, I've been battered and bruised a lot, every cut and scrape had left a temporary scar, I put my swimming costume on, I feel even more self conscious about my body now because I'm surrounded by five boys, they won't mind if I have a little dip in the pool, I have to relax at some point, the water was so cold, I stayed in the pool for a couple of hours

"Aren't you going to have lunch" Virgil asked when he found me

I shook my head he then walked off, probably to find John or Alan since I'm not eating, why does he feel so damn concerned, I looked over my shoulder, why is he back

"Seoul, why are you back" I almost jumped when I saw the canine, blood dripping from his eyes and mouth, just like I remember, he was my "guardian angel", I got out of the pool, why is he here, what emotions am I feeling for Seoul to come back, I have to get out of here, I packed my bag, if Seoul is trying to haunt me then I have to escape, but sometimes he's an overgrown puppy that just wants to be friends, then I remember that he's all part of my imagination, he's only a hallucination, I bumped into Alan

"Holy sh*t" I must of scared him

"Shh don't tell anyone but I'm going to run away" I told him

"Why, you have no where to go" Alan seemed infuriated

"I know a way out of here" I mumbled, I thought about this way out for so long, there's an abandoned mine under the hangar that leads straight towards my home

"Virgil will find you, he was being a creepy motherf*cker by installing a tracking device in your phone, he will kill you" Alan panicked

"Well he'll just have to deal with it because I can't stay here, not when Seoul is back" I whispered

"Who's Seoul, if you're in trouble we can help you" Alan whispered back

"You can't save me from my mind" I snapped

*later*

I found the entrance to the abandoned mine, it was a long journey, I grew drowsy but I had to escape, Seoul was still following me like he always doe

*Alan's POV*

I had to find Virgil, I have to tell him about what Olivia is doing

"Virgil it's Olivia...she...she ran away" I was beyond sobbing now, I didn't want him to hurt me

"Whoa, whoa, Al it's ok" Virgil panicked when he saw me crying

"Please don't hurt me" I cried

"Allie shh, it's alright" Virgil pulled me into his chest, why doesn't he hate me

"It's my fault I should've stopped her" I whimpered

"Allie, I keep telling you that it's alright, I'm not angry at you" Virgil whispered, he ran his hand through my hair, I hate being the youngest, it really sucks, no one trusts me because I'm "irresponsible" as dad used to say "where did she say she was going"

"She said she wanted to go home" I sniffed

Virgil looked angry, I know he's trying to protect her and stuff but getting angry whenever she's unhappy or tries to leave is not good at all


End file.
